megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Chaos
Super Chaos is the Sinister Six's main adversary. After numerous defeats and revivals the Yellow Devil gaine dintelligence and decided to eradicate all life. Thanksfully the Six are always in the way of his plans. Personality Although he's one of the prinical villain of the S6 seires Super Chaos isn't usually deadly. His plans tend to go swry and he once fell under the effects of his own Stupid Bombs. He also has to take menial jobs, such as a pet store clerk (where he has no problem at all serving heroic robots such as Jacob aka Snakeman) and displays a good work ethic. While at a job he doesn't let his grudge against the Six get in the way of his work and treats them just like any other customer. Outside of this SC has a big ego and is prone to grandiose schemes. Even though these never work out he never seems to doubt his place in the world. Abilities Super Chaos has the base abilites of the Yellow Devil - being able to split apart and reform. He also posesses great strength and a lazer beam (derived from his Power Battles incarnation). In "The Megaman Convention 2" Super Chaos demonstrates the ability to change his shape and absorbing the powers of anyone he ate. Unfortunately he was so confused by the myriad powers and weakensses that he had to remember that he overloaded and lost everything he had absorbed. Still, he's use this absorbing ability again and even absorbed Gasman (who just gave him gass). Super Chaos can also gain the ability to rob a robot of it's special abilities permenantly is he teams up with Dark Moon (unfortunately they hate each other). In Series 4 Super Chaos could transform his fists into different objects such as an anvil and a chainsaw. When he was revived in the Sinister Six finale he was upgraded into the Black Devil and gained even more control of his form, being able to turn into a liquid "goop" that could cling to his victims. Series Information SC first encountered the Six while attacking a museum in a string of attacks. They manage to stop him purely by accident by blinding him with a large flash of light as they teleported away from him which allowed him to be captured. In another memorable adventure he set up a Sueprhero convention in order to trap and kill all the Megaman Community personalities of the time. In "A tale of two teams", SC aquires a time machine to stand the X-Force in his time while he steals a living weapon from the future in order to destroy the world. Despite that SC claimed to have never actually wanted the Six dead and displayed genuine grief at Edward's funeral. During Sason 2, SC invented an 8-bit ray, which turns our 64-bit heroes into weak 8-bit versions of themselves. This was highly effective until he was beated by Gary's newfound pet Blooper. In another adventure Super Chaos teams up with Dark Moon and shows that he can gain great power by being in proximity to the other cyclopse. SC is engulfed in yellow flame and DM in black. Togetehr they have the ability to permenantly rob robot masters of their special abilities, turnign them into average robots while absorbign the power into themselves. They seemed unbeataable togetehr, but Dark Moon managed to absorb more powers than Super Chaos, causing a split between the two and Super Chaos forgot all about absorbing the powers ofthe Six and just left in a huff. Super Chaos actually aided the Six in fighting against red in Ice VS Red as the giant has no interested in a dead world. The final Sinister Six adevnture sees Super Chaos being gunned down by Zero. That wasn't enough to keep the Yellow Devil down, however. General Cutman , the mastermind behindmuch of the S6 finale's chaos, used the Necronomicon to revive him and his own genius to enhase the longtime Sinister Six foe. Afterwards Super Chaos fought on the General 's behalf against the Six. As the battle decended into chaos with Red, Zero, and General Cutman all gunning for each other Super Chaos lost it and targeted both Super Chaos and Red. Together they combined their powers to dispach the remade Devil once and for all with one last shot Category:Epilogue Characters